


Humiliation Round

by jochikyuu



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blood, Cheating, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, Object Insertion, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jochikyuu/pseuds/jochikyuu
Summary: There were three kinds of relationships around his workplace that the doctor knew of.





	Humiliation Round

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, so I apologize for any errors, or wrong tags. Please do comment if I need to add any more tags.  
> This work is full of cheating and might be a little triggering to some, so please do take care.  
> Thank you and enjoy.
> 
> EDIT 10/19/2017: Now with better formatting.

 

There were three kinds of relationships around his workplace that the doctor knew of.  
The first relationship was as acceptable as it could be... considering. That was his and Heavy's, the one relationship that occurred within their team. They were both REDs, so no talk of betrayal or cross-faction was spread about. Maybe the odd look from the Texan every now and then, maybe a little laugh from the Scout, but other than that things were perfect.

The second relationship was supposed to be hidden, wasn't supposed to occur, ever. That was his team's Sniper and the BLU Spy's. A cross-faction relationship that should never, ever be spoken of. Hidden from the world, but not quite as hidden as the third. Sometimes the Medic would glance upwards towards the Sniper's tower and see them kiss, right before the French man would stab him in the back, or right before the Australian would drive his kukri into his chest. Hidden, but not as hidden as the third.

The third relationship was theirs. The RED Medic's and the BLU Spy's. Perfectly hidden. Hidden to everyone else, even from their true lovers.  
An affair. The worst of the three. They barely saw each other, barely talked, but when they did it would always be in bed, accompanied by moans and shouts of joy.  
Hidden from their "lovers"... until now.

What the doctor didn't know what that the BLU Spy would end it all today. End his relationship, end his affair. And he would end it all so very spectacularly.

* * *

The doctor was minding his own business, carting medicine to his office when he saw a blue ripple out of the corner of his eye. Spy!  
He let go of the cart, his hands suddenly shaking. His heart rate quickened with both fear and excitement. What was the spy doing here? And second of all, why wasn't the Administrator warning them about the intruder? It send a shudder down his spine, and he locked eyes with the French man.  
The BLU had materialized for a second to wink at him before cloaking again, disappearing and going off somewhere else.

" _Scheisse_!" The German swore, knowing very well he could get in trouble if he didn't at least give his teammates a warning. Medic left his trolley in the hallway and ran to the RED Spy's room. He knew there was a P.A. system there, and he needed to use it desperately. Why hadn't the Administrator alerted the whole base of the BLU Spy lurking about...? Was there a malfunction in the alert system?  
His thoughts were accompanied by the clatter of his boots as he ran to Spy's smoking room. He hadn't any time to ponder, hadn't any time to waste.  
He knocked on the door to briefly ask for permission to use the speaker.  
"Spy." He huffed, a little out of breath. He bent over to put his hands on his knees, his chest rising and falling desperately from his panic and from his run halfway across the base. He looked up at his team's Spy, who was... holding a bloodied mop in his gloved hand. The masked man looked a little surprised.  
"May I use the speaker?" Medic panted, catching his breath.  
"Ah, but of course." The French man nodded, stepping away from the doorway and letting him through. "Pardon me, I have to clean up a mess." Indeed, there was a bundle of... whatever in the corner of the room. The German didn't pay too much attention to it.  
" _Danke schon_." The Medic thanked, rushing to the desk and pressing a button. The speaker revealed itself and he held it to its lips, clearing his throat.

" _Dummkopfs_! A BLU Spy is in our base!" He yelled unceremoniously, feeling panic dripping from every word in his sentence. "I repeat, a BLU-"  
The doctor stopped in between his yelling, eyes widening. He felt fear creeping up to his mind, and when he realized why, he knew it was justified.  
He realized that the "bundle of whatever" he had seen was a corpse. A red-suited corpse. The RED Spy's corpse.  
He turned around to confront the BLU Spy, only to see a locked door, and the corpse in the corner. Where, where, where-?!

Medic felt the wind knocked out of his sails as he was suddenly shoved against the desk, grunting in pain and wheezing for breath. "Spy-" He gasped, feeling leather gloves grip his waist harshly.  
The BLU Spy leaned over to take the speaker, holding it against his lips as he spoke clearly. "This is the BLU Spy you all are trying to find. Try to find us." He grinned, making Medic realize that only three teammates, himself included, knew about the speaker in Spy's room. And another one of those three was currently dead, stuck in respawn.  
"Wherever could the speaker be? We certainly aren't in her headquarters." The spy's tone was mocking, teasing, as if they were playing a twisted little game of hide and seek.

The doctor reached for the speaker only to have it snatched out of his reach. He watched helplessly as the rogue glanced down at him. By the smirk playing on his lips, he could tell he was enjoying this, watching him squirm, watching him try and fail. No- he _knew_ he enjoyed it.  
"So until you can find us, my dearest Sniper, and Sir Mikhail." The French man snickered softly as he paused, looking down at the doctor below him.  
"I will be pleasing my little nurse and you all will be listening."  
"N-No!" The medic tried to wriggle free from his grip, only to have the grip on his hips tighten well enough to bruise. "Gah! Don't believe him! I-"

The bloodied mop was shoved against his mouth, muffling all his words. His eyes squeezed shut as all he could smell and see was nothing but the filthy mop, closing his mouth. " _Mff_ -!" The medic glared up at the spy, balling his hands into fists.  
"I just had to shut you up." The BLU Spy waved at his glare dismissively, unfazed. "In case you two haven't known yet, this doctor is really mine. And I will show you how dirty this little dove is."

* * *

The Sniper and the Heavy stood up angrily, pushing back the chairs they sat on. They were having a peaceful nap in their chairs, and then they suddenly hear this bullshit. The chairs screeched with the force they had stood up with, clattering to the floor as they pushed themselves up to stand.  
"Bloody spook." The Australian hissed through clenched teeth, grabbing his kukri and forcing back tears that threatened to spill. "Fuckin'... traitorous... _bastard_."  
"You liked the BLU Spy?!" The Scout stood up, getting his Scattergun and looking up at Sniper. The boy still found time to annoy him, even in the worst time. "You're just as traitorous as 'im, man!"  
"No need to throw insult." The Heavy glared down at the younger boy, scowling. "We have to find my doktor."

As if the Spy had heard what the Russian had said, he spoke into the speaker once more. " _I was never really yours, bushman. And this doctor was never really yours, fat man._ "  
It tore the Russian apart, yet he still had to save his... what even was the Medic to him anymore?

" _The doctor you once loved does not love you back._ "  
A friend?  
" _But if you wish..._ "  
An ex-lover?  
" _...you may try to find us._ "  
A... a teammate. Yes, he had to save his teammate.

That's all he was to him anymore, anyways. Just his teammate.

* * *

The Spy dropped the speaker, but the thing was still on. The Medic's eyes widened. He was just going to let his whole team listen to his screams, wasn't he...?  
The French man pulled his pants down his waist. He knew very well that he didn't need to strip the doctor to make him cry out for him. He then went to unbuckle his own pants, the belt cracking as it was thrown aside.  
He noticed that the Medic had stopped wriggling a long time ago. He raised an eyebrow, grinning down at his doctor. "Did you truly give up, or are you really that desperate, Doctor?"  
The German shook his head, whimpering at the mop's head being shoved further to his mouth. " _N-Nein_ -" He mumbled, opening his eyes briefly and closing them again.

"So submissive, Doctor." The spy purred, his hand removing from the mop to pull out his half-hard shaft. He knew this man too well to know that deep down, he was practically _begging_ for him. As if to confirm his suspicions, the doctor wriggled in his grip, not out of his want to be free, but out of his want for him.  
"Hm." The French man grinned, squeezing his hips between his hand to elicit a muffled little whimper.  
"What's our safe word?" He asked delicately, moving his shaft to his ass as he pulled the mop out of the medic's mouth for a bit. "The safe word you know oh so well."  
" _Apfel_." The German whimpered, feeling the head of the spy's cock ghost against his entrance.

"Good boy." The BLU Spy gripped at the Medic's dark hair suddenly, shoving him in front of the speaker. The doctor cried out in pleasure, his gasp sounding out throughout the base.  
" _Oof_ -" He grunted, the air knocked out of his lungs as he was pushed roughly onto the desk.

* * *

The Heavy snarled to himself as he heard the damned BLU Spy toss and throw his poor Doktor about like a toy. He hated how the BLU had purposely angled the speaker to let him hear every single sound, to let him imagine how rough he was being to his doktor. How dare he hurt his doktor like that...  
No, he wasn't his anymore, he had to remember that. The Medic was never "his", as the Spy had said.

...Nonetheless, he still found himself running faster, searching through every room of the base with newfound vigor.

* * *

The BLU Spy was so rough. So unforgiving. So merciless.  
Unlike the RED Heavy, who was surprisingly gentle, soft, caring...

And that's what the Medic loved about the BLU Spy. So very rough. So very merciless.  
Just the way he liked it.

He felt the spy's cock enter roughly into his ass, a cry making itself heard throughout the whole base. The French man spread his legs wider apart, pushing the whole length of his shaft.  
" _G-Gah_ -" The RED cried out, only for the mop to be pushed into his mouth again. He whimpered and coughed into the filthy thing, screaming into the makeshift gag. " _Mmph_!"  
The French man chuckled lowly, exiting the doctor only to ram into him again, the desk underneath them shaking and threatening to break under their combined weight.

With one hand on the mop, and the other gripping the doctor's thigh, the rogue let the other snake from his thigh to the German's cock, gripping it tight. The medic squeaked at the sudden grip, spitting out the mop to yell. "Spy!"

* * *

Bloody nurse. Bloody traitorous spook. To hell with the both of them.  
The Sniper was thinking up expletives as he searched with the Heavy, numerous thoughts rushing through his mind like an endless train on high speed. Was he not enough for the Spy? Was putting up with all his games and all his sadism not good enough for the damn snake?

The cry of his lover's-- his ex-lover's name was enough to send a growl up his throat.  
When they find the medic, he swore he would never ask for the doctor's help again.

* * *

"Yes?" The BLU smiled down at him, stopping from his thrusting to stroke at the RED's twitching cock gently.  
" _Schnell_! _Schnell_!" He begged, eyes widening to glance up at him. It hurt to even turn his neck towards him, so he didn't.  
He was so close, even though the French man had only begun touching him. He was so goddamn close. He wanted to come, wanted to release into his hand, wanted to-  
"But we're doing this my way, _non_?" The spy shook his head. "So disobedient, _mon cher_. Maybe I should stop."

No.  
No, no, _no!_

The German tried to hold back his pathetic whine as he felt the gloved hand slip away from the head of his shaft, but failed. He begged and pleaded, desperation dripping from every sound he made.  
"No!" The medic pleaded. "I need you!"

* * *

His doktor....  
No. Not his. Never his. The doktor sounded like he was in so much pain...  
The Heavy stopped in his tracks to breathe. Not out of exhaustion, but to keep his head clear. To keep the accusations, the assumptions, the memories from distracting him.  
His doktor. His doktor. His...

"Let's get bloody goin'! The damn doc' sounds like he's dyin' up there!" The Sniper wailed, his voice cracking. The Aussie had snapped him out of his stupor, and the two were back to running.

He had to find the medic soon. Even if he didn't love him back.

* * *

"Need me?" The spy repeated, grinning. How he had played with the medic oh so perfectly, to the point he was begging to him with his whole team listening. It sent a shiver down his cock, and soon its length was buried deep into the medic.  
The lack of lubricant was causing the doctor to bleed. Oh well. He was a medic, wasn't he? He could fix that by himself.  
"Cry for me, _mon cher_." He growled, pushing the mop away from his mouth so that he could be heard completely. He then went to grip at his cock again, tugging at it mercilessly.

* * *

"Over here!" The Australian ran to the spy's room, then grabbed at the knob. "Fuck, it's fucking locked, mate." His heart was beating erratically, he had no idea what he was going to do when they got it. He was almost as restless as the speedster himself...  
"Little man, stand back." The Russian growled, ready to break the door down. "I save the Doktor, you kill the Spy."  
"...Gladly, mate." The sniper nodded, getting his sniper rifle.

* * *

The medic was on his breaking point. The spy was ramming all too quickly and all too deeply into him. He could feel come and blood trickling down his thigh, sending shivers up his spine.  
Yes. Yes. Yes. He wanted more.  
He felt his cock twitch before it came into the rogue's hand, the loudest of cries escaping his lips.  
" _Spy!_ "

The Heavy broke down the door as soon as the Spy came inside of him. The two relaxed then immediately tensed, seeing as they had been caught.  
The spy pulled out of the breathless doctor, but did not turned around. "Go ahead. Shoot me, fat man. The deed has been done. My doctor has been pleasured."  
"Not me who shoot you." The Russian shook his head, his vision blurring. Miraculously, he managed to hold back tears and keep his voice steady as he motioned to the Australian just behind him. "He shoot you."

The sniper's aim was surprisingly steady. It was only when he shot the spy's head off that his hands started to shake.  
He threw the rifle aside, not minding the damage that would have been caused to it, and strode over to the French man's corpse, giving him a glare.  
Was this the man he had once thought wickedly handsome and charming? Was this the man he had once thought to be the only one he could trust?  
Was he that easy to fool?  
He would never allow himself to be fooled again, then!  
"Bloody bastard." He hocked and spat at his face, then turned to the medic.  
"And _you_."

The doctor sat up, breathing heavily. The RED Sniper looked so angry, so furious, and yet... so calm at the same time. He could feel the man's glare burning into him. "I-"  
He stopped, flinching at the raised fist.  
He deserved this, he told himself, he deserved this, he had stolen his lover away from him. Might as well take the full brunt of whatever punishment he was going to get.  
"Do not hurt doktor any more, please." The heavy had walked over to the sniper, lowering his raised fist and shaking his head. "I bring him to office. Thank you for helping."  
"...Alright then." The marksman nodded, obviously unsatisfied. He got his rifle from the floor and walked out.

The German could hear the man sobbing, cursing furiously through a trembling voice as soon as he walked out the door.

He looked up at the Russian through half-lidded eyes. "Misha..."  
"Do not call me that." He growled, yet when he picked him up, he was so very gentle.

* * *

The Medic was carried to his office.  
He felt burning shame in his chest.  
He had treated his... the Heavy so wrongly. And here he was, carrying him kindly to his office and to a bed.

The Russian opened the door and strode through the hall, settling the exhausted German onto a bed.  
Examining the smaller man in the bed, he went to give him the aftercare he once thought he deserved.

First, he went over to the refrigerator to the side and got a bottle of water for the doctor. He went over to the bed and opened it for him, handing the cold bottle of water for him to drink. Next, Heavy filed through the drawer of the bedside table and got a towel, wiping away the come, sweat, and blood from the other man's legs. He tried his very best to be gentle, and not to just throw the rag to the floor and storm out of the office, leaving him there. He could tell his hands were shaking as he took care of the medic.  
After cleaning him up, he picked the German up and pulled his pants up, then let him sit in his lap for a while. His heart ached as he felt the familiar touch of a gloved hand rest gently over his chest when he picked him up. He cradled the smaller man in his arms for what felt like a minute or so. He had held him for a long while, but knowing this would be the last time he would allow himself to hold him, it felt like little to no time had passed. He settled the doctor onto the bed, feeling like a part of him had been torn away as he did so. He got up and stood, not wanting to leave.

"Heavy..." The doctor called quietly, making him turn around. " _Danke_ , _schon_."  
"...Da." The heavy nodded, leaning over to gently kiss the smaller man's forehead.

The bedridden medic watched as the larger man left. He was looking around as if he was reminiscing a childhood home.  
"I not come to visit Doktor's office anymore."

* * *

The BLU Spy had been penny wise and pound foolish.  
He ended up missing the RED Sniper and his battles with him, his lovemaking with him.  
Because the marksman had seemed to have improved hearing. Whenever he tried to approach him, the only recognition he would get from the Australian was through the scope.

The Heavy seemed to have improved the same. The Russian would kill him with a newfound vigor, and the French man would respawn with his joints aching all over.  
Not even the mysterious and magical respawn could erase the pains he had every time he came back, physical or emotional.

He missed the Australian. He really did. Even if he had cheated, he missed every part of the damned man.  
He did not miss playing with him. He missed him, the man himself.  
And he would love to bring it all back if it meant being with him again.  
The Spy swore to never cheat again.

As for the RED Medic, the sniper and the heavy would never come to ask him for help anymore.  
Even with gunshots scattered across their bodies, even if they were close to dying. Even if they had to hobble back to base with one leg, for God's sake.  
They would crawl back to their bases if they needed. They just didn't want to ask him for help anymore.

As much as he hated hearing their calls for help, the Medic would kill just to hear them ask for his help one more time.

Every round the two of them had, win or lose, it always felt like a humiliation round.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a product of my friend giving me a prompt: "mop/P.A. system/hard"  
> I hope I did some justice to her prompt, and I hope my writing wasn't a little too... OOC.  
> I apologize for any continuity errors, faulty writing, or if I had offended anyone. That was not my intention.  
> Please do give some feedback to anything and everything. Thank you for reading!
> 
> EDIT 10/19/2017: Since sembreak's coming up, to anyone still interested I might be posting a two parter soon, hopefully.


End file.
